


Your not-so-imaginary friend

by RedHairedHunter



Category: One Piece
Genre: After Marineford, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: News about the Summit War’s aftermath spread across the world. The death of Portgas D. Ace and Edward Newgate brought mixed emotions to the people. Some were sad. Some were screaming in joy.You, for one, feel nothing.A normal shoemaker like you has no relation to any pirate, never dreaming of having one as well.So… can someone explain to you why is the ghost of Fire Fist Ace rummaging your fridge in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Your not-so-imaginary friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BizLawGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizLawGal/gifts), [SoccerSarah01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/gifts).



> Hiii! I wrote another one-shot (since this is the only thing I’m relatively decent at). This is a random thing that popped into my head in the middle of my drinking nights. 
> 
> I’m uploading this one since I’ll be on a break :--) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

The war of the strongest ended a week ago.

People were still abuzz on its events, talking nonstop on how epic the Yonko was on his last stand or how Fire Fist was brave enough to defend his brother at the point of death.

Funny how these bunch spat out garbage to the same people before Whitebeard yelled out One Piece exists.

_‘I’m gonna lurch with how fake these guys are.’_

You walked the streets of Marineford with disdain. The whole place was still in shatters but the marines decided to bring its citizens back for the sake of economy. _Those assholes._ It was fortunate your house was on the farther side, away from the center of the war. It survived the onslaught with a flipped roof.

“This has gotta be Whitebeard’s doing.” You clicked your tongue. Nothing else seemed out of place. The workstation remained unscathed so thank goodness for that. You had to get back to making shoes if you want to put food in your plate.

As soon as you came back, you turned the whole place squeaky clean. Vice Admiral Garp was kind enough to spin the covers of the house back to normal. He was still covered up in bandages after all. “Bwahahaha! It’s nothing difficult for an old coot like me.” If you didn’t know better, he was a little cheerful for someone who lost an adopted grandchild.

There you spent the remaining of the day making shoes for a living. The war may have given you the opportunity to do so. Many soldiers lost a boot of two. So you did nothing but work, work, and work.

Eventually, nighttime came in a jiffy.

You didn’t even realize you skipped lunch and dinner until your stomach growled dangerously in the middle of your needlework. “Good thing I stocked up before I came back.” Stepping towards the kitchen, you hear distinct sounds of chewing.

It broke you to a nervous mess.

Your hands automatically grab the baseball club hanging next to your room, ready to strike the intruder straight in the head. “Keep calm. Just whack the jerk in the head and report it to authorities.” Chants left your lips repeatedly.

When you got there, the club dropped on the floor with a loud thump.

Your eyes saw the infamous Jolly Roger of the same crew that wrecked the whole island into a crumbling mess. What was more weird was that it was inked on a guy’s back as he rummaged through your fridge like there was no tomorrow.

And this guy was almost fucking transparent.

_No. No. No. This can’t be!_

He turned around, face full of meat that you bought just this morning. “Huh?”

You met the eyes of the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates that passed away just a week ago.

“You can see me?!” Excitement laced his tone.

You couldn’t answer. Rather, your unconscious self can’t because apparently, your soul just left your shell.

* * *

Morning came hard on your physical body.

The cold floor left you aching all over. “Argh…” you groaned in irritation. Why did you end up on here again?

Ah. That’s because you saw someone that’s supposed to be buried six feet under the ground hoarding the hard earned food you procured for yourself.

“You’re just tired. Get a grip! Today’s another productive day.” You kept cheering the weariness away from your system. It’s all just an imagination. Everything will go back. Maybe you were just affected with the war, you just don’t know it yet.

“Good morning! Had a good rest?”

“Good morning and no. I’m hurting ‘cause I fucking slept on the tiles.” You replied automatically to the foreign voice. Blinking once or twice, the bizarre experience finally sunk in. You live alone after all.

Head turning to the source of the care-free tone, there you see him again.

Portgas D. Ace

He was leaning to the kitchen counter, a grin plastered on his face. “Woah! You can really see me! Who would’ve expected that? I’m Ace by the way. Nice to meet you!”

It was very not nice to meet you too. “A-huh a wind must’ve blown right at my ear.” You feigned ignorance to the ghost, walking straight to the fridge to whip up breakfast.

Your little act didn’t work out when he swooped right into your face, dangerously close as he inspects any kind of reaction.

He got what he wanted. You immediately recoiled from the guy, heart thumping loud from your chest. “Fucking hell. Can’t you give me a break!” You just exploded; hunger, fear, and exasperation mixing in the nerves.

Ace of Spades just smiled at you. He was happy to have someone see him. “Aww, this is so cool. Hey, can you see how many fingers I have up?” There were two.

“Shut up. I’m hungry. Move out of the way.” You’re not exactly comfortable putting your hand through someone else’s stomach. Not how he died.

“Okay, Madame. You’re the boss here after all.”

The day went on with Ace trailing you wherever you go (except for the bathroom of course, he had manners even for a ghost). You mostly ignored him and the bunch of stories he’s saying, though it was interesting. You barely had any life outside the island.

“I’ve been shipwrecked once in a middle of the storm. It’s in Wano.”

Wano. It’s in the top of your must-go-to list.

Unconsciously, you got excited at the mention of the island. Samurais have been your heroes ever since you were a kid. There was a samurai named “Oden” that saved you from drowning one time.

“Tell me more about it!” Your eyes shined towards the partly invisible guy. He chuckles at your genuine words. Finally, you decided to drop the act.

“Okay, listen. My crew and I stayed on an island in the country of Wano…”

Starting from that day, he would tell you more stories about Oden and his adventures.

* * *

A natural friendship bubbled in between you and Ace. He still keeps on following you whether it’s the workshop or your kitchen. You even started to whip up cooked meals for him. It’s a wonder how he manages to touch those foods while he passes through you like air. During nighttime, he would look after the house, alerting you for any possible trespasser.

He was a kind guy. It was such a shame that life was cruel.

**No.**

The world was cruel to rob him his right to live just because he’s the son of Gol D. Roger.

Your heart broke even if you can see him right now across the table, stuffing the huge meat on his mouth. “Hey! Stop hoarding you freeloader!”

He went deaf as narcolepsy kicks in. A ghost with an illness? Seriously? You just sighed tiredly, chewing on the warm breakfast. A thought suddenly came in.

“Don’t mind me asking, Ace. But why are you still here?” You no longer complained about the company. Though from what you heard, he passed on with a smile on his face, contented with the life he had. He should be resting up in the afterlife.

The bubble on his nose pops. “Well, I’m not really sure…” He tilted his head in contemplation. Oh? So he was listening? “I still want to say something to my brother when I was at death’s door.” Too bad he didn’t get to. Luffy broke down the moment he fell lifeless to the pavement.

You thought about things carefully. If someone delivers Ace’s final words to his brother, will he finally get the well-deserved peace. It’s all a theory. A plausible one.

It somewhat saddened you that he won’t be there anymore. But it’s not good to be selfish. As long as you can do something to lessen his further unrest, you’re more than willing to give a lending hand.

“Ne, Ace, I just have an idea…”

* * *

Rayleigh and Luffy came back to Marineford.

It was a rather showy entrance. Luffy had bunch of markings on his arm as he rings the bell, signaling the change of an era.

His real goal was far from this farce. It was all for his scattered friends all over the world.

You stood on the side, observing him with the invisible Ace by your side. Originally, you were planning on sailing outside for the first time since you almost drowned at Sabaody. All for this man’s last wish before he permanently sleeps. It must be fate to see his brother here once again.

They were fast on their feet, escaping as soon as they came.

You jumped down the blocks, barely catching up to them from the small boat they used all the way back to who knows where. “M-Monkey D. L-Luffy.” You called out his name in ragged breaths. Man, you were one unhealthy person.

Ace followed behind you. He went around his brother, worried at the numerous bandages he had on his body.

“Huh? Who’re you?” Luffy asked you suspiciously. Rayleigh told him not to converse with anyone. They have to leave ASAP.

You smiled at him, the truest one you could ever give. “I-I knew your brother. Well, not much but –“ Argh! You were starting to ramble on when there’s less time. “He had one last thing to tell you.” Your eyes glanced at Ace as he stands behind Luffy, smiling at you appreciatively.

The young man looked at you in surprise. He just got over the death of Ace, still not a hundred percent okay. You didn’t wait for his response. The Dark King seems to be eyeing the two of you from the side.

“Ace… he wanted you to know that he’ll always be watching over you. He, your brother, strongly believes you can achieve your dreams. He wants you to take care of yourself since he’s no longer there to scold you about it. And he wants you to always eat to your fill. You should look out for poisonous fish. And –and” Tears started to flow from your eyes. Damn.

Ace was looking at you with a sad smile. He doesn’t want to make you cry.

“And he says you better be strong enough to land a hit on him when you meet once again. Pirate King or not, you’ll always be his troublesome younger brother.” You were breaking in sniffles, wiping your puffy eyes with your arms.

Luffy recollected himself, believing every word you said. That’s what Ace would likely want to say. “Thank you, Ace’s friend! You had to run all the way to say that.” He grins at you, jumping down to the boat with Rayleigh.

Straw hat never said anything after that, sparing you from any trouble from anyone who may have witness your talk with the pirate.

You watched them disappear to the ocean, Ace still standing by your side. You look at him, noticing that his body was slowly drifting into the background. It made you a little sad. Who would’ve thought you’ll be friends with someone who’s already gone?

This will happen sooner or later. One way or another.

His lips curved into a full smile, grateful to you for giving him the last chance to see Luffy smiling. Miraculously, his hand managed to touch your head, patting it gently. It was warm and full of life.

“Thank you.”

You were still crying, heart reaching out to him one last time. The wind blew his hair as the sunset shows very little of his shadow.

The next time you blinked, he was no longer there.

You hugged yourself to the cold breeze. Remembering the warmth that he gave you for a measly second.

“I hope you get to enjoy meals there, Ace.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this half-drunk. Words just flowed out of my system. I’m kinda shocked that there were little to no typos in it. A bulb just lit inside my head as I waste away on my nth glass. I was all ‘Fuck it. I’m writing this.’ 
> 
> So tadaaa!!! I hope my wasted self managed to keep you entertained! I have an on-going One Piece fic titled “Phases to Faces”. Do check it out! Hope you guys have a great day! 
> 
> See y'all real soon!


End file.
